


Damn Belt Buckle

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First orgy I ever wrote, M/M, Multiple Partners, OT5, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong's belt is being uncooperative. How many DBSK members will it take to make things better?
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	Damn Belt Buckle

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

  
  
  
Jae let out a frustrated breath.

“What’s wrong?” Yoochun asked.

“This damn belt buckle is what’s wrong. It won’t lie flat.”

Yoochun looked at their reflection in the mirror. He admired the way the black clothes contrasted with Jae’s tan skin. The tank top was like a second skin, nipples visible, curves of abs on his stomach visible. God and those tight pants. Very little was left to the imagination in those.

He met Changmin’s eyes through the mirror and knew that he was affected by this as well. Changmin was looking sexy himself. He, too, wore a tank top, showing off his arms and waist. They exchanged feral grins.

Nope, Jae wouldn’t even see it coming. Yoochun wasn’t sure who’s “turn” it was, but Jae was looking too fucking good to resist.

After another frustrated noise, Yoochun made one of his own. He grabbed Jae by the hips, spun him around and started fiddling with the belt.

“Let me do it.” He made pretence of shifting the belt in the loops, and then jerking it about. As tight at those pants were, it probably wasn’t comfortable. “God, Jae, it’s a damn belt not a Rubix cube. Look, you’ve got it twisted.”

Before Jae could look, Yoochun undid the belt, he gave Jae another yank with it, causing the man to move a few more steps away from the mirror. It was enough for Changmin to move in behind him without him noticing.

“Do you need me to adjust your boxers for you too?” Yoochun said and shoved a hand into Jae’s pants. He gasped and tilted his head back.

“Those are fine,” Jae said, but it came out raspy since Yoochun was now cupping his balls and stroking his dick. His knees shook, and he lifted his arms to Yoochun’s shoulders to steady him.

Before Jae could do more than gasp again, strong arms wrapped around his, wrenching them and pinning them above his head. Changmin’s taller body pressed up against him and his hot mouth covered Jae’s neck in kisses and bites.

“We don’t have time for this,” Jae muttered and then whimpered when Yoochun’s hand touched his skin.

“Yeah, we do.” Changmin started thrusting lightly against Jae’s body. Jae moaned, found Min’s mouth and kissed him.

If there was any part of Jae’s body that Yoochun liked the most, it was his waist. The way those broad shoulders slimmed down to that tiny waist was nothing short of perfection. Yoochun grabbed the tank, shoved it up enough that it was caught in the maze that was Min and Jae’s arms, and then ran soft hands down Jae’s sides. He settled his hands on those hips and traced fingers along the top of the boxers.

Yoochun leaned into the two of them. “I think these need to get the fuck out of my way,” Yoochun whispered. Jae broke away from Changmin with a whimper.

“What do you think, Minnie?” he asked, skimming his lips over Jae’s. Jae tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.

As an answer, Changmin thrust hard into Jae’s body.

Yoochun grinned and with slow movements, lowered the tight pants and boxers to Jae’s thighs. He barely skiffed the thighs and hips and waist with his finger tips.

“Yunho! Junsu!” Yoochun yelled and then dropped to his knees. He thought only for a moment of teasing Jae, then just opened his mouth and swallowed what he could of Jae’s hardening member.

Jae groaned and leaned back, pressing Min against the mirror.

A door opened. Junsu squealed with delight and was suddenly next to Yoochun, their tongues entwining around Jae’s cock.

Yunho chuckled as he moved in next to Jae’s body. “You guys should lock the door before you start doing shit like this.”

“Spur of the moment,” Changmin said.

“So I see? And the reason. Jae?” He swirled a firm finger to Jae’s nipple.

Jae gasped, managed to open his eyes and look at Yunho. “Damn belt buckle,” he said and then Yunho kissed him, fingers tightening and abusing the nipples.

“Yunho,” Changmin muttered, “I need lube.”

Yunho laughed again. “Must have been really spur of the moment if you forgot the essentials.” He moved to a small dresser across the room. Jaejoong watched him, watched how those pants molded to his ass, and how the sweater bunched at his forearms. Changmin was hard against his ass, thrusting at him, sliding between his cheeks roughly. Yunho returned, and Jae watched as he covered his hand in lube, sliding his fingers together.

“Oh, god,” Jae muttered, and then moaned when slick fingers of one hand slid along his nipples and the others slid over his hip and across his ass.

Yunho grabbed Changmin, fisted him, until his eyes fluttered shut and his head hit the mirror again. He let go, added a bit more lube and then slid his hand between Jae’s cheeks.

“Lean him forward a bit,” Yunho whispered, and Changmin did, keeping Jae’s arms above his head.

Yunho’s slicked fingers found Jae’s hole, and without waiting, he pushed a finger in. Jae crooned, body shivering, and Yunho covered his mouth again.

Yoochun and Junsu fiddled with each others clothes, trying to get naked without taking their mouths off Jae. When Yoochun felt his shirt rip, he stilled Junsu’s hands and then concentrated on the pants. Damn it, another belt buckle to fight with. Junsu’s hands were already in his pants, pushing them down, grabbing him, stroking him.

Another finger pushed into him, and Jae bent further in half to allow it. Changmin yanked him back, pain slicing through his arms. He relished it They’d gone numb and tingling a long time ago, so the pain was something, something there.

“Are you doing to come yet, Jae?” Yunho whispered, lips and teeth tugging at Jae’s earlob.

Jae whimpered.

“I think another one of my fingers would do the trick? Yeah. Another finger, sliding into you, stretching you, making you ache for Changmin inside you.”

Changmin whimpered at that.

“Unless Changmin wants you tight.”

“God, yes,” Changmin said.

“But I think Yoosu want to taste you,” Yunho said. “Look at them.”

Jae managed to open his eyes. Yoosu kneeled on each side of him, fisting each other’s cocks while licking and sucking and chewing on his.

“Junsu,” Yunho said.

And Yoochun pulled back. He kept his hand steadily fucking Junsu, but watched in fascination as Junsu swallowed every inch of Jae’s cock.

Jae cried out, and thrust forward.

“Hold his hips, Min,” Yunho commanded.

Changmin let go of his arms and grabbed his hips. Jae’s arms fell onto Yunho, one across his shoulder the other at his hip.

“Fuck my fingers, Jae,” Yunho said, “push back on them, clench your hot hole around them.”

Jae did as he was told, movements erratic, but Junsu could take him, even when he unexpectedly pushed forward.

“Changmin isn’t going to fuck you until you come for Yoosu,” Yunho said.

Jae thrust harder against the fingers, trapping Yunho’s hand behind their bodies. Junsu’s hands were on his hips too, pushing him against Changmin. Changmin’s slickened cock slipped through his cheeks, under his body. Yunho moved his fingers, jammed them deeper, scraped them along his channel.

Junsu held Jae down his throat, and closed his throat around him, pulsing and then he hummed, moaned and sang. Yoochun tilted his head up and grabbed Jae’s balls in his mouth.

“So much sensation,” Yunho said and lowered his mouth to a nipple, biting and sucking on it while the hand NOT two fingers deep in Jae’s ass, pinched and tweaked the other one.

It was too much for Jae.

He throbbed, he moaned and then almost screamed. Junsu pulled away, used his hand to keep the motions. Both tongues were on him again. Looking down and seeing those two tongues wrapped around him and each other was what did it. With a final cry, he came, splattering jizz all over Yoosu’s faces.

But that’s all the recovery he got. Yunho moved his hand, grabbed Min and directed him to Jae’s hole.

“Go fucking slow,” Yunho told him. “Torture him.”

Changmin grinned. He pushed in, just enough to breach the muscle. Jae cried out. Changmin pulled out, rubbed his dick along Jae’s crack and then repeated the torture again and again, each time slipping inside him a bit further. By the time Changmin’s dick was completely inside him, Jae was hard again. Hard and aching and dying.

“Yoosu,” Yunho said. “Move.”  
They moved away from Jae’s cock with frowns.

“Give us a show, we’ll give you a show.”

Yoochun grinned. “Good idea.” He flipped around, straddled Junsu’s face and then licked his hard dick. Junsu teased him with soft licks and cupping his balls, but Junsu liked Yoochun’s dick too much to just be looking at it. He took him down his throat. They settled into a rhythm of fucking each other’s mouths.

“Are you watching, Jae?” Yunho asked.

Jae made a noise.

“Well, seems like I’m the only one that doesn’t have his pants around his hips,” Yunho said.

“You should remedy that,” Changmin said between breaths.

Yunho pushed his body against Jae’s, moving in the rhythm of Changmin’s fucking. Jae’s arms wrapped around his waist. After a tongue reaching kiss, Yunho said, “Make me fit in, Jae.”

Jae immediately unbuttoned Yunho’s pants and slid them down his thighs. Yunho pressed against him again, frotting against him. He took his still slicked hand to both of their cocks. Jae groaned.

“How close are you?” Yunho asked Changmin.

“Not very, why?”

Yunho smiled. “Just feel like having a bit of Jae in me is all.”  
“Oh, god,” Jae muttered.

Yoosu made a noise of excitement.

Yunho pushed at them both, pinning Changmin’s ass to the mirror. “Don’t move.”

“Damn it, Yunnie, this mirror is cold.”

Yunho ignored him and turned around. He pressed his backside against Jae, swirling his hips, up and down, dancing, frotting and sliding against him. Jae kept whimpering.

“Oh, fuck!” Yoochun suddenly shouted, and all eyes went to him and the splatter of come covering those black clothes. Junsu grinned and started licking it up. “I was wondering what that black shirt would look like covered in your come.”

He unbuttoned it, took his mouth to Yoochun’s body and said, “I want to fuck you.”

Yoochun shivered. “Then why aren’t you?”

“On your knees then.”

Yoochun, still slightly constricted by the pants at his knees, obeyed the order. Junsu spread him open and licked up his crack. Yoochun practically screeched. Using that talented tongue and a couple of fingers, Junsu quickly prepared him, he took an offered dallop of lube from Yunho and then slammed himself into Yoochun’s ass. Another screech.

When Yunho was gasping from dancing, he grabbed Jae’s hand, poured lube onto his fingers and said, “If you want me, you have to prepare me while Changmin fucks you.”

Yoochun chuckled. “You’re being awfully mean to him tonight,” he gasped out.

Yunho smirked and tweaked Jae’s nipple really hard. He cried out. “It’s not like he’s complaining,” Yunho replied. He turned around bent over just a bit and settled his hands on Yoochun’s back. Yoochun’s mouth immediately wrapped around his dick at the same moment that Jae’s finger entered him. The rhythm was off because Changmin was fucking Jae again, and fucking him hard.

“You okay there, Minnie?” Yunho breathed.

“Yeah, but it was … as you played with … he kept clenching and … ”

Yunho laughed. And then in a low voice said, “Fuck me, Jae.”

Jae’s hands clutched his hips, pulling him close, searching, failing the first time, but breaching him the second. He moved into Yunho slowly.

“Fuck, Jae. Not make love. Fuck me.”

Jae shoved into him, and after only three thrusts they settled into a rhythm, well, Jae did. He was really he only one moving, a thrust forward into Yunho, a thrust back onto Changmin. The next few minutes were full of ohs, fucks, harders and names being called.

Yoochun broke away from Yunho’s dick and cried out Junsu’s name. With the man’s hand wrapped around him, he covered the floor with come. The clenching and tightening and jerking of Yoochun’s body was enough. Junsu fucked him as hard as he could a few more times and then, pressed completely inside him, filled Yoochun with come.

“I like Yoosu shows,” Changmin said.

The couple laughed and slowly curled up with one another, kissing, caressing, whispering.

“My money is on Yunho to come last,” Yoochun said.

“Nope, it’ll be Jae.”

“Are you kidding? He can’t last much longer being fucked and fucking.”

“But he’s already come once.”

“So did I,” Yoochun said, “but you’re too talented.”

“Shut up,” Yunho said.

The pair shut up and relaxed against each other to watch the end of the show.

Jae wasn’t sure how he was still moving when the only things keeping him upright were the two hot bodies pressed against his. The three of them had all leaned forward, better to get at those deeper angles. An enthusiastic thrust from Changmin knocked them off their rhythm. They stayed together, but fell, Yunho landing on his knees. The momentum shoved Jae even deeper inside him and he arched up and moaned.

Changmin repositioned, having to put one leg up and one knee on the floor to get at a good angle to keep fucking him. And it was a very good angle indeed. Jae’s channel tightened around him, and he could just barely feel his dick slide against Jae’s prostate.

Jae shivered and moaned with every thrust of Changmin’s dick and every push back of Yunho’s body. He wasn’t moving now, just holding there, his body ready to implode, as the two of them found a rhythm where when Changmin slid in, Yunho pushed back.

“Let’s help them out, shall we?” Junsu said, and unwrapped from Yoochun’s body. He moved to Yunho and laid on his back, he slid under Yunho’s shaking arms, pausing when the other man kissed him, and then going a bit further to take Yunho’s leaking cock into his mouth. Yoochun kneeled next to Changmin, just behind him a bit. He lubed his fingers up, and then starting teasing his hole.

“Oh, good fuck,” Changmin said, and then moaned when the finger pressed in. With just a moment of searching, Yoochun found Changmin’s prostate. He keened, and the scream out of his mouth was close to that note he hit in Mirotic. Changmin came hard, filling Jaejoong up, and then still fucking him, as his body spasmed and drained itself. Yoochun bent over Changmin’s leg. He moved Changmin just a bit, and then licked up the come seeping from in between Jae’s body and Changmin’s dick.

“Fuck!” Jae screamed, and jerked. The movement dislodged Changmin and the younger man slid out of Jae and fell back. Yoochun followed him, licking up the come. The movement also dislodged Junsu. Before he could get back, Jae had grabbed Yunho around the middle and tossed him on his back.

With quick movements, Yunho’s boots were off and Jae was sliding his pants down, cursing them for being so tight. Yunho helped a bit, and as soon as his legs were free, Jae divested himself of his boots and pants. He grabbed Yunho’s ankles, bent him in half and slid into him.

“This is for fucking teasing me,” Jae said.

“Good punishment,” Yunho choked out.

Jae fucked him hard. He knew that he was about to come, but knew that Yunho would go first. He was making that face, the one Jae loved, the one that he got to see when he and Yunho did this behind the others’ backs. God, if the other three even knew how often they fucked each other … The first time with all five of them was a bit odd. It just sort of happened out of utter boredom one day. They were on Changmin’s bed, watching a movie on his laptop and then suddenly they were all naked, awkward and turned on.

But then Yunho kissed him. The others had left for the evening and Yunho had kissed him and Jae had kissed him back and then whenever they had a spare moment away, they were fucking each other. God, he couldn’t, wouldn’t give up having Yunho to himself. Even if he had to hide and share him with the others now and then.

Jae smiled down at him, Yunho smirked back, knowing exactly what Jae was thinking about. Then Jae dropped his legs, leaned on his forearms on either side of Yunho’s head. Yunho’s legs wrapped around him, his hips canted into him. Against his lips, Jae whispered, “I love you.”

Yunho’s eyes went wide, but Jae kissed him before he could say anything else.

Changmin watched them carefully. Yoochun and Junsu were watching too, but for the entertainment. If Jae and Yunho didn’t finish soon, they’d all be ready for another round. But what Changmin saw, from his angle, were the tender looks, despite the hard fucking, and the smiles, like they had a secret. When Jae’s mouth formed the phrase, “I love you,” Changmin knew he was right. They were doing stuff on their own.

He thought that should bother him, but it didn’t. Why would he be upset because two of his four best friends loved each other? He looked over at Yoosu lying on the couch, cuddling and kissing. Hell, they were probably in fucking love, too.

Changmin smirked. He wasn’t going to say anything. Acknowledging either couple meant that he wouldn’t get any, and he wasn’t that stupid.

“Oh, Jae, fuck,” Yunho said and once again eyes were on them.

There were “I love you’s” and “Yours” and other such nonsense on the tip of Yunho’s tongue, and he wasn’t sure later if it was because of the company that he held them back or because Jae took that moment to push rather deliciously against his prostate and his orgasm was ripping through him. His body arched into Jae’s. An arc of come erupted from him and splattered his chest.

Jae’s body twitched and convulsed as Yunho’s channel tightened around him. He lost himself in his lover’s body, a smile of contentment on his face. And then he collapsed. There was no way he could keep holding himself up. His arms ached, his abs ached, his ass ached, his legs ached. It felt like he’d just worked out at the gym for four hours. And god, he loved it. Loved every bit of ache that sex brought.

“I told you Jae would come last,” Junsu said.

Yoochun laughed.

Changmin picked up the pants Jae had been wearing. He pulled the belt free from them. The buckle clinked against the ground. The other four looked over at him.

With a smirk he said, “We’re keeping this belt.”


End file.
